


You Are Mine

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Anonymous Request:  AJ Styles where he is super aggressive and dominant, and just very possessive of you? Smut please?Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jul 21st, 2016





	You Are Mine

I could feel AJ’s rage from across the room. It was like his glare came with magnified heat. Turning, I pretended to try to find him through the crowded dance hall until finally I came to meet his angry gaze.

Licking my lips, I flashed him a smile as if I didn’t know he wanted to kill the man who had his arm on my shoulder.

“What are you staring- Oh. Is he gonna hurt me?” Bo asked nervously as he slowly drew his arm away.

“No, no you’re safe Bo. You’re my friend,” I replied as I turned back towards him and away from AJ.

“Yeah, I am, but he’s scary when it comes to you,” Bo murmured.

His eyes kept darting back in the direction of my husband anxiously. The poor guy looked ready to piss himself so I reassured him with a pat to the shoulder.

“He’s not stupid. He knows you wouldn’t make moves on me. He’s just naturally jealous. He’d never actually hurt you,” I told him, “Now, tell me more about the album you’re planning with Heath.”

As he prattled on about how excited he was about the chance to record an actual album with his best friend, I listened as well as I could with AJ’s glare making me warm.

We’d been at this party for a little over an hour and half of that time I’d spent talking to Bo, catching up since he’d been away filming that Marine 5 movie. I knew it bugged AJ but I wasn’t one of those women who stopped being friends with other guys just because my husband was possessive. To his credit, AJ had never asked me to either. He just couldn’t keep from wanting to punch the guys that stood too close to me. It made for some really hot sex when he got severely territorial.

My attention was brought back to Bo when he mentioned his wife Sarah.

“How’s she doing anyway?” I cut in.

He gave a wide smile and said, “Great, as always! She’s the sunshine that keeps me glued together.”

“Aww, that’s good!” I murmured happily.

His enthusiasm was one of the reasons I loved having him as a close friend, and his loyalty and love for Sarah was incredibly adorable.

“We’re actually talking about having kids soon,” Bo said, voice going softer as his cheeks flushed pink.

A gasp escaped and then I couldn’t help a small squeak of excitement.

“Really?! That’s great! I bet you two will make such pretty babies!”

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and I froze until familiar lips and scruff pressed against my temple.

“Just me darlin’,” AJ murmured.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I melted into his side and saw Bo smile at us, albeit restlessly at AJj.

“You about ready to go?” AJ asked.

“Sure,” I replied.

After a hug to Bo and goodbyes to our friends, I followed him out to the truck. Always the gentleman, he held the door open for me and helped me in. I buckled in as he got settled into his own seat. Right away, my seat belt was undone.

“Wha-”

Big hands wrapped around my arms and jerked me over the center compartment, crashing our lips together agonizingly. I hissed at the sudden pain but it was easily forgotten when a hand cupped the back of my head and the other slipped under my dress. Fingers hooked my thigh roughly.

I gasped for air as I was pulled into his lap and our mouths finally parted.

“What is this about?” I panted heavily.

His response was a low growl, then he finally said, “I hate how handsy Bo is.”

The look on his face showed pure distaste for for said man. I couldn’t help but defend my friend from his anger.

“AJ, you know-”

“I know I fuckin’ know baby, but that doesn’t change the fact it pisses me off when he’s touchin’ ya,” he snapped, “He may not want to fuck ya, but I see the way the other guys look at ya, like they wanna try to get away with touchin’ ya too and it just–”

I leaned back in and captured his plump lips in a passionate kiss. While shoving my tongue into his waiting mouth, I moaned and rocked my hips against his, shivering as I felt him growing hard already against my core.

He delved his fingers into my long locks and bunched them up at the nape of my neck before yanking my hair away from my skull until I was protesting his grip. This is what I loved, when he got aggressive, when he did what he wanted despite what I wanted.

“You’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” I agreed quickly.

Biting my lip, I reached down and pushed up his gray T-shirt, exposing his firm abdomen. My fingers splayed greedily across his flesh as he groaned. His muscles twitched beneath my touch.

In turn, he used his other hand to hoist up my dress hem and grope at my hip, rolling his hips to grind against my pussy.

“Here?” I asked nervously, looking out at the parking lot filled with the vehicles of our coworkers.

“Yes, here,” he replied firmly.

My hazel eyes battled with his baby blues until he lifted an eyebrow with a smug expression.

“Problem with that?”

“Well… what if someone comes out?” I pushed.

In all reality, I was ready and willing to do this here and now, but I craved the power play.

His eyes flashed as he grinned cruelly.

“Then they come out. By all means, let ‘em watch and see what they can’t have,” he murmured lowly, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

My pussy clenched in reaction to that and I gasped in surprise. The heat in his gaze was intense.

“Really?”

“Really. Now, hold your dress up.”

I took the black fabric and held it up at the middle of my stomach, looking on earnestly as his hands moved down my body.

When he pressed along my panties, I blushed slightly as I fully noticed how wet I already was. He smirked but said nothing, instead simply slithering two fingers under the silky material to find my sensitive nub.

“Oh hell,” I whimpered, swallowing thickly as my head tilted back slightly.

The rough skin of his fingers sent shivers up my spine as he rubbed circles along my clit before slipping down to my soaking wet hole.

“You just love this, don’t ya?” he asked huskily, roughly forcing my head back down by my hair so our eyes were level.

Whimpering, I nodded as my eyes slid shut. AJ played my body better than anyone else ever had. He teased me, barely dipping the tips of his fingers inside before drawing them back out.

“AJ,” I whined.

“What darlin’?” he asked softly, “Tell me what ya want.”

“Please finger me,” I replied.

Instantly he granted my request, slamming both digits in at once. A squeal left my lips as I struggled to force my body to relax to the sudden intrusion.

“Who do ya belong to?” he asked.

“You!”

“That’s right.”

Frustration took place of pleasure when he drew his fingers out, but he distracted me by moving my legs to either side of his seat. One foot pushed against the seat while the other was against the middle console.

“Grab the steerin’ wheel and lift,” he ordered, shaking his head to toss his hair out of his face.

Carefully I reached back and use the wheel to lift up off his lap, eagerly watching as he reached down to his jeans. With a flurry of motions, he got his button and zipper open and pushed the denim down with his boxers, leaving his cock to bob up enticingly.

His fingers wrapped around the thick length and my fingers did the same on the steering wheel, restraining myself from moving until he told me what he wanted.

AJ’s hand came to my hip and led me down, cock pressing to my entrance.

“Stay still baby,” he said softly as I wiggled against his hold.

“Easier said than done,” I muttered.

He chuckled and sent me a wink before thrusting his hips up abruptly, shoving his cock in easily.

“Fuck!”

Nails digging into the soft rubber of the steering wheel, I leaned back and braced myself as he started bucking up quick and hard. Both of his hands came to rest on the insides of my thighs and he pushed them open farther with a groan.

“I wanna watch ya,” he grunted, “Keep your legs open for me darlin’.”

I nodded and bit my lip hard, lost in the bliss coursing through my body. Panting and slapping skin filled the air heavily and made the already warm air seem even hotter.

“God AJ,” I moaned, head falling back as he pulled our hips completely flush.

The exquisite thrumming in my pussy was getting harder and harder to ignore. Something about being where anyone could see us gave it such an edge; it was unbelievable.

Suddenly his pace stuttered and he swore lowly, but he didn’t stop.

“What?” I asked, worried.

“Nothing, Karl’s outside,” he replied casually.

“What?!”

I tried to jerk up right, tried to stop him so I could cover myself, but he forced me still with a hand to my throat and the other pinning our hips together. My hazel eyes popped open, staring at him in disbelief.

There was no way he’d really want to continue with someone that close, right?

“We’re not stoppin’,” he said, answering my silent question.

“But-”

“But nothin’,” he snapped.

Eyebrows furrowing, I tried to fight but he simply used my movements to force me against him.

“Oh f-fu-fuck! Oh my god AJ!”

Bent in half, I had no ability to fight against him as he pounded up into my core.

“That’s it. Yeah baby, give in to me.”

No matter how hard I fought, I couldn’t put my heart fully into it. I trusted AJ, and if he thought it wasn’t an issue for someone to be in eyesight, I didn’t really want to stop; especially with how close I was.

But the act, the facade of trying and being unable to stop him? God it was fucking hot.

“Let ‘em all fuckin’ see who ya belong to, how good I make ya feel, let 'em hear ya. Scream my name baby,” he whispered huskily.

“AJ! Ah, holy fuck AJ!”

I ground my hips against his, causing his cock to stroke my sweet spot just right, and it sent me over fast. Hands clawing at his shoulders, I rode him hard as he moaned eagerly against my neck.

“Shit darlin’, gonna come,” he barked.

Bruising pain shot through my neck and hip as his hands tightened beyond comfortable, my air flow cutting off instantly.

My heart pounded in surprise and excitement as he moaned right into my ear.

“Mine,” he growled, hips stammering.

I ached for breath as he came loudly, wanting to scream as he filled me and sent me over again, but he kept the pressure until the waves started to leave and my vision got blurry. His fingers broke away suddenly and I gulped in sweet air, collapsing against him weakly. Instantly he started petting my hair, kissing along my shoulder softly.

“No one came out, really,” he murmured after a few moments.

Eyes popping open in incredulity, I pulled away and stared at him in awe.

He bit his lip and smirked, pushing hair behind my ear before drawing me into a kiss.

“Ya think I’d actually make ya do that? Nah baby. No one gets to see you come except me,” he murmured, eyes flicking over my face.

“You jerk,” I murmured with a slight blush.

Despite my words, I broke into a huge smile.

“I’m your jerk,” he retorted, “Now unless ya wanna go another round and chance getting’ caught again, get in your own seat, little lady.”


End file.
